a Fun Day at the Park
by AliceCullen4eternity
Summary: Bella and Alice a starting Kindergarden. They decide to go to the park one day at the end of the summer. There they meet Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. When Bella accidently bumps into Edward coming down a slide sparks fly ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight and All the characters, I know I know *Sighs* Can't I have one character?**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan; but I go by Bella. I'm five and This year I'm going to be in kindergarten. I'm so excited school starts in a few days, I'm going to Forks Elementary school and I'm going to be in Ms. Kings class.

Today my daddy Charlie is taking me to the park with my best friend Alice Brandon. Alice is my age and really small. She has short spiky hair and pretty blue eyes. She always tells me I'm pretty but I don't think so, I have Brown hair and Brown eyes, she is the pretty one.

When we arrived at the park me and Alice jumped out of the car, not such a good idea for me my clumsiness caused me to fall onto the side walk and I scraped my palms on the ground.

" Ouchie!!", I yelled as I started to cry a bit.

" Bella!! Are you ok?" Alice asked as she helped me up.

"yeah I'm ok."

"Careful kiddo" my daddy Charlie said, "let me see your hands."

I showed Charlie my hands and he got a water bottle to clean my hands off then he put a band-aid over the scratches.

"Thanks daddy!"

Charlie smiled, "no problem kid."

Alice and I walked over to the swings. We took turns pushing each other.

"Weeeeee!!!!!" Alice yelled, as I pushed her high in the air.

"Alice wanna go to the slide after this!!" I yelled as she swung back down.

"Ok hold on." , and with that Alice jumped off the swing half way up and landed gracefully on her feet.

"How do you do that Alice!" I asked she could do that since we turned four. She just shrugged..

"It's a gift." She laughed. "I'll be right back Bella. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok I'll meet you at the slide." Then she skipped to the bathroom gracefully.

Argh!! Why did I have to be so clumsy! With that thought I walked to the slide. It was an orange slide that twisted to the bottom.

When I got to the top of the slide I laid down, it was a tunnel slide. I slid down getting shocked a few times when BAM!!!

I landed right on top of a bronze haired boy.

"OUCHIE!!!" he yelled he had a very, very nice voice.

"Oh!! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!! I didn't see you at the bottom!!"I rambled

"Hehe it's ok , it was my fault I was sitting at the bottom of the slide."

Then he turned around..WOW!!! He was beautiful, He had messy bronze hair, very pretty green eyes and a very, VERY pretty face. I stared at him open mouthed.

"What is their something on my face?" he asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"H-huh what no sorry." I looked down a blushed.

"Oh... ok well my name is Edward."

"Bella." I replied

" Bella that's a pretty name, it's a good name for you."

"Thank you... I like your name too... why is it a good name for me?" I asked.

"Huh..umm.. well your pretty." He blushed and looked down. I giggled

"Thank you."

" BELLA!!" _Alice._ I thought

"Hey Alice!!" I called as Alice skipped towards us

"Hey who is this?" she asked me

"Edward, nice to meet you." Edward waved. Alice smiled at him.

"Hey Edward want to hang out with us?" Edward shrugged.

"Sure, I'm here with my older brother, Emmet and our friends, Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

Just then two boys and a girl walked over. The girl was very beautiful, she had pretty long wavy gold hair, and violet eyes. One of the boys looked just like the girl except he was a bit taller and had brown eyes and straight messy hair. The Other boy was well.._big_, hey looked kinda scary , he had brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"EDDIE!!", the boy with the curly brown hair called, "who are they?" Hey asked looking at Alice and me.

"Emmet!! Don't call me that!! And this is Alice", he said pointing to Alice,"and Bella ."

"Hi!" Alice and I said.

"Hey I'm Emmet and this is Jasper and Rosalie." He said pointing to the other two.

Rosalie came up to Alice and me."Hi, it's nice to meet you!!" She said excitedly. Then Jasper came up.

"Hello." he said calmly then he looked at Alice for a for a minute and she stared right back until Emmet said.

"Are you to having a staring contest?" We all burst out laughing.

"What?" Emmet asked confused.

"Nothing Emmet." Edward said shaking his head. I looked at him and then he looked up. We stared into each others eyes until...

"What is with all the staring!!" Emmet said annoyed.

"U-ughh...." I looked down and blushed. Emmet just laughed so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyways...." Rosalie started," What do you guys want to do."

"Play tag." Jasper suggested.

"Oh no!! Bella is too clumsy she will hurt herself." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." I said embarrassed. My cheeks turned bright pink.

"Sorry Bells." Alice said quickly. I just nodded. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked starting to turn red.

"Ugh... it's just cute when you blush, its pretty on you." This time he blushed

"I... a... t-thanks." I stuttered.

"Bella and Eddie sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"Everybody started singing.

"Guys!!!!" Edward and I yelled at the same time both red faced.

"Hehe you know it's true Bells!!"

"ALICE!!"

"Ok seriously what do you guys want to do!!" Jasper cut in.

"Hide n' go seek?"

"OK!", we all agreed.

"Wait who is going to be it?" Emmet asked.

"Not it!"

"Not it!!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Wait What!!"Emmet yelled we all giggled.

"Your it Emmet."Rosalie explained.

"Fine." Emmet grumbled

"Count to 20." Jasper said, "Or count to ten twice, I don't think you can count to 20."

"Ok.", Everyone started running in different directions, I noticed Alice was running in the same direction as Jasper. They were so cute. I heard Emmet counting to 5 for the second time so I tried to hurry up without tripping. I was passing by a bush when a small hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Before I could scream I was pulled into the bush and a hand was over my mouth.

"Shh Bella or Emmet will find us."Edward whispered.

"Oops sorry." I giggled quietly."Thanks for helping me find a spot to hide."

"No problem." He smiled a crooked smile at me. I looked through the leaves and saw that Emmet had found Rosalie and Jasper already. Alice was still hiding. When I turned I saw Edward staring at me again.

"What." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Your really pretty Bella." He said shyly. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." I looked through the leaves again and saw that Emmet had found Alice, _that's surprising considering her size._ Now only me and Edward were left.

"Ahhh.....Bella?" Edward said sounding really nervous.

"Yes Edward?"

"Can I...", he didn't finish.

"Can you what..."

"Never mind it's too embarrassing."

"Tell me!", I half whined, half whispered.

"No." He said stubbornly. That reminded me of my mommy she always says I'm stubborn. He-he.

"Pleeeeeezzzzzz!!" I begged

"Fine."He sighed, "I was wondering if ..."

"If what...."

"If I could...."

"What Edward What!", I whisper shouted.

"If I could.....kiss you...." _Oh My God!!_ I blushed the deepest darkest shade of red, almost turning purple.

"Ughh......"

"Forget it, sorry...."

"No...." I said softly. He looked up, surprised.

"Wha-" He didn't have time to finish cause I pressed my lips softly to his. _That did it..._

He turned the brightest pink and jumped up through the bush and yelled, "Whoohoo!!!"

I giggled, "Edward!! Now Emmet will know where we are!!"

"Whoops!! Sorry."**(A/N: For the part where she kisses him and he jumps up and yells... yeah I got that from Peter Pan just so Y'all know hehe.) **He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bush.

"So that's where you were!!" Emmet called over here. Then he saw Edward holding my hand.

"Bella...", I gulped.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Edward kiss..." He said slowly.

"ughh....."I blushed an turned my head.

"Yupp!", Edward said happily. Emmet burst out laughing. Edward just smiled at me.

"Aww!!" Alice and Rosalie skipped over along with Jasper behind them.

"Hey lets go to the swings Alice suggested.

"Ok everyone agreed. There were only three swings. Edward told me to get on and I did. He began to push me higher than even Alice could.

"Weeeeee!!!" . I looked to my right and saw Jasper pushing Alice. I looked to my left and saw Emmet pushing Rosalie. We were all laughing and having fun.

After we got off Charlie called, "Bells, Alice time to go home!!" I frowned.

"Good bye Edward." He pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Bells." Next I was pushed into a tight hug, I couldn't breath.

"Emmet can't breath!!" I tried to say. He laughed and let me go.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Emmet." Next I was pulled into a gentle hug and her head rested on my shoulder.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Rosalie." I was surprised when Jasper hugged me.

"Bye Bella." He said softly. Both Alice and I hugged everyone and Said our Good Byes.

With one last hug from Edward I began to cry."Don't cry Bella I'll see you again I _promise_." I nodded. With that Alice and me walked to a waiting Charlie, to head home. Alice and I were going to have one last sleep over this summer.

***

This was it my first day of Kindergarten. I was soooo excited!!!!! I walked into the class holding hands with Alice. When we walked into the classroom, I heard a beautiful familiar voice.

"Hey Bells...", Me and Alice turned. I was met with the most beautiful green eyes in the entire world. I launched my self at him and hugged him tight."I told you I'd see you again." He whispered in my ear.

"Edward!!!!!"

**  


* * *

**

**Ok so this is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think. I wanted to start off small. Ok soo i got a few reviews and They liked it soo I might continue this story for those who requested that I do. So I want to thank each and EVERY one of my reviewers because they encourage me soo thanks again. so for those who liked the story review so I know if i should continue also PM me if you have any ideas that you would like in this story.**

Briana;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight** **and all character in it** _sucks for me_

so its finally here hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_This was it my first day of Kindergarten. I was soooo excited!!!!! I walked into the class holding hands with Alice. When we walked into the classroom, I heard a beautiful familiar voice._

"_Hey Bells...", Me and Alice turned. I was met with the most beautiful green eyes in the entire world. I launched my self at him and hugged him tight."I told you I'd see you again." He whispered in my ear._

"_Edward!!!!!"_

I can't believe it, EDWARD is here, MY Edward!! Hey where were Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet. I let go of Edward, I heard Alice squeal. "Edward!!!!", Alice jumped on Edward and he fell backwards.

"Ouchie." Alice backed up a little.

"Sorry Edward." She blushed. _I thought only I did that. _Edward rubbed his head.

"It's ok Alice, I'm so glad you guys are in this class!!" He said excited.

"Me too!!",Alice squealed."Where is Jasper!!....uh and Rosalie and Emmet." She blushed, _ok seriously I thought that was my thing unless she...._

"Oh, They are in first grade but don't worry we'll see them at lunch._"_

"So Edward do you know anyone here besides us." He looked a little... _nervous_? He sighed.

"Yeah come on. I'll introduce you." We walked to a group of kids, four girls and one guy.

"This is Eleazar he is me and Emmet's cousin."- He pointed to the boy."Eleazar this is Bella and Alice." We all said Hello. Then he pointed to a pretty girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes,"This is Kate"- he then pointed to a girl with long curl dark brown hair and light brown eyes,"this is Carmen "-Then he pointed to a girl with silver blonde hair that came to her chin a curved there and had hazel eyes,"this is Irina",-and finally he pointed to the most beautiful girl in the group she had wavy pinkish blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Edward sighed,"and this is Tanya."We all waved and said hello.

We walked over to another group of three guys and three girls. I learned that they were Mike, Tyler, Ben, Jessica, Angela, and a girl named Lauren who didn't seem to like me very much. There was on group of three kids who looked mean_, _so I asked Edward.

"Hey Edward, who are they?",I asked him pointing to the three. Edwards hands turned into fists.'

"Stay away from them Bella. That's James, Laurent, and Victoria, they're bullies ."

"Oh..."Alice and I looked at each other then at Edward but before we could say anythinga woman who looked about 27 walked through a door and into the classroom. She had wavy black hair, green eyes and was wearing a white shirt with buttons and a light pink skirt that went to her knees. She also wore thick black rimmed glasses and white flatshoes. She reminded me of my mom for some reason.

"Hello every one, My name is , why don't you all pick a seat at the tables_." _She had a soft gentle voice.

We all chose a seat I sat between Alice and Edward. Tanya sat across from Edward while Kate sat across from me and Irina sat across from Alice.

"Hey Edward!", Tanya said ignoring me and Alice.

"Tanya...", Edward replied and turned his head to look at me. Tanya looked at me and gave me an angry look.. I heard Alice growl _yup growl._I looked at Alice and she was giving Tanya the same look Tanya was giving me. Edward looked at Alice then Tanya. When Tanya noticed Edward looking she smiled. Edward rolled his eyes and scooted his chair closer to me while Alice grabbed my hand. Tanya pouted and Kate and Irina looked at Tanya and rolled their eyes and sighed. Then the teacher started talking.

"Ok Everyone Right now I want you to get to know everyone at you table, so say your name favorite color, your favorite food, and your birthday." The class started chatting.

"Ok I'll start, my name is Tanya Denali, my favorite color ispink, my favorite food is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and my birthday is April go next Edward." She said looking at Edward the whole time.

Edward looked at me smiled and said, " My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. My favorite color is brown, my favorite food is Italian and my birthday is June 20_. _Bella." he said.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. My favorite color is green, my favorite food is Italian and my birthday is September 13." I looked away from Edward and at Alice.

"My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but I like Alice. My colors are pink, black and purple because I can't choose between them, My favorite food is ice cream and my birthday is January 17th." She said smiling the whole time. We all looked at Irina.

"My name is Irina Iverson. My favorite color is silver, my favorite food is chicken, and my birthday is July 17th." She looked to her left to face Kate.

"My name is Kate Souza. My favorite colors are Gold and Yellow, my favorite food is pancakes." Our table finished so we so for a few seconds there was an awkward silence.

"So_ Bella_...",Tanya started,"how do you know my Edward?" What did she mean _her_ Edward.

"Tanya I'm not yours." Edward sighed.

"We met at the park a few days ago, I accidently bumped into him at the slide." I blushed, Edward chuckled.

"Oh, well Edward and I have known each other since we were babies." She said smiling. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear ,"... and she hasn't left me alone ever since.." I started laughing really hard."

Before Tanya could say anything the teacher started talking again. "Ok class now that you know your table a bit better I'm going to give you 20 minutes to talk to your class mates. I had to go to the bathroom so I told Alice and Edward I'd be right back. I went to ask the teacher she said I could go so I headed to the bathroom across the classroom. When I finished using the potty I washed my hands and open the door. I closed the door and when I turned around the boy standing there was one I really didn't want to see. He looked at me in a creepy way and said," Hey there, I'm James."

* * *

**Hey I decided to continue. Sorry I know this one has a lot of paragraphs and is shorter but I had to introduce the other characters and sorta left off witha problem **_**James**_**. also we'll be hearing more from Tanya. also sorry for taking so long i've been distracted I'll try to update more often. **

**Briana;)**

**P.s. I know its a little plain but don't worry things will get more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm back and I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the long wait. I don't know how long it's been, about 2 years?  
I promise you i have not abandoned this story. What happened is my computer stopped working for the longest time and I just got a new one so now I can update. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus you can expect more chapters of this story. I know I hate it when authors take forever to update. Thank to everyone who reviewed or even read the story and thank you for baring with me.  
Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, Forks belongs to the people of Forks and the plot and Mrs. King belong to me.  
Previously on a Fun Day at the Park.: Before Tanya could say anything the teacher started talking again.  
"Ok class now that you know your table a little better I'm going to give you 20 minutes to talk to your new clasmates". I had to go to the bathroom, so I told Alice and Edward I'd be right back. I went to ask the teacher. She said I could go so I headed to the bathroom across the classroom. When I finished using the potty I washed my hands and opened the door. I closed the door and when I turned around the boy standing here was one I really didn't want to see. He looked at me in a creepy way and said, "Hey there, I'm James".

"Umm.. hi." He is scary.  
"Well? You gonna tell me your name or not?" He crossed his arms.  
"It's Isabella." I didn't want him to call me Bella.  
"Well come on Isabella" He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me to a side of the classroom away from where Edward and Alice were "Where are we going?"  
"We are going over to my friends Laurent and Victoria" He kept dragging me over there, when I tried to pull my wrist away he gripped tighter.  
"Stop, I don't wanna go over there" He snorted.  
"Too bad" I got really scared and tried to pull my wrist away harder.  
"Let go that hurts!"  
"Take your hands off her!" I turned around to see Edward fast walking over here. I saw Alice looking over from our table with a worried and mad face.  
"And What if I don't? What are you gonna do about it Eddie?" James said Edward's name in a mean way.  
"This" Edward said right before he hit James' shoulder really hard. I gasped. James' eyes got a little watery. He held his shoulder with his hand.  
"Hey!" Just as James raised his fist to hit Edward we heard Ms. King call over.  
"JAMES I know you are not about to hit edward! Come here right now!" Ms. King sounded super angry. James' face got really white. He gave Edward and me a mean look and walked over to the teacher.  
"Thanks so much for saving me Edward" I hugged him. He smiled a big smile.  
"Your welcome Bella" He hugged me tighter. We walked back over to where Alice, Tanya, Kate and Irina were.  
"Bella! Oh my gosh are you ok?" Alice asked. Tanya looked very angry for some reason and Kate and Irina looked happy I was ok.  
"I'm fine Edward saved me!" Tanya made a hmph noise. Alice gave her a very scary look and Tanya got whiter. Edward and I covered our mouths trying not to laugh. Kate and Irina just shook their heads.  
"We're glad your ok Bella" Kate said to me. Tanya snorted. Kate gave her a look and turned back to me. I kinda feel bad for Tanya, but she's mean to me!  
"Ok everyone! Time for recess!" Mrs. King said loudly. Everone yelled yay! and ran out the door to the playground.  
"Bella go to the top of the slide and slide down" Edward said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You'll see." I climbed up the steps to the top and over to the slide and slid down. When I got to the bottom Edwards was there he caught me and kissed me.  
"Remeber that?" He asked. I blushed.  
"AWWWWWWWWW!" Alice said loudly. I blushed even then Laurent and Victoria walked over to us. Victoria has long, bright red, curly hair that reminds me of fire. She also had baby blue eyes and really pale skin. Laurent had short curly light brown hair. hazel eyes and tan skin. They looked really mad.  
"Why'd you get James in trouble?" Victoria yelled at us. She kinda scared me. She was taller that me and mean looking.  
"He got himself in trouble" Edward said scarily. I'd hate to be Vicoria just then.  
"He should have left Bella alone." Alice added.  
"It's all your fault!" Victoria pointed at me. Alice walked over to her hand in front of me and bit her finger. Oh my gosh! I can't believe Alice just did that!  
She could get in trouble!  
"Owww!" Victoria started to cry" You bit me!"  
"My mommy always tells me when you point fingers' somebody's going to bite it."  
"I'm telling on you!" I got scared for Alice.  
"Go ahead and I'll tell Ms. King what James did to Bella" I wonder if Alice knows that Victoria could tell Mrs. King that Edward hit James

"Fine!" I guess she didn't know. "This isn't over Bella." She and Laurent stomped then Tanya walked over.  
"Hi Eddie!" Tanya moved in between Edward and me and grabbed his hand. Hey! He's mine!(Can you imagine if they were in high school?)  
Edward let go of her hand, he looked mad.  
"Hi" He said coldly. He and Alice grabbed my hands and walked away. I felt bad and turned to see Tanya giving me a meaner look than Victoria. I gave her the same look back.  
We walked into Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Angela is kinda tall and quiet. She has short, straight brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She also wheres little black glasses. Jessica is really short with long, super curly brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Mike is also kinda tall but not like Edward. He has short spiky, dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes. Tyler is about Mike's height and has short curly brown hair , hazel eyes and dark skin. Eric is short with super dark straight hair , and dark blue eyes and pale skin.  
"Hey Bella" Mike said, only looking at me. Edward gripped my hand tighter and gave Mike the meanest look I have ever seen. I heard Alice Giggle.  
"Uhh hi Mike."  
"You remembered my name!"  
"Yeah?" He smiled a big smile. Jessica stepped in front of him and said hi to all of us.  
"Hello." I heard Angela say quietly.  
"Hey Bella!" Tyler said with a big grin.  
"Hey ALice!" Eric said. Hmm someone has a thing for Alice. The three of us said hi back.  
"So Bella-" Mike was interrupted by Edward.  
"Sorry we have to go talk to my brother, Rosalie and Jasper."  
"Oh ok." Mike said sadly. I looked up and saw them smiling and waving from the other side of the fence. Edward and I laughed and walked over holding hands.  
"Eddie, Belly, Ali!" Emmett yelled. Edward yelled at him for calling him Eddie. Alice and I gave him weird looks for the nicknames he called us but smiled and said hi back.  
"Bella, Alice hey!" Rosalie said.  
"Hey Rosaile" We said back.  
"We missed you guys so much!" Emmmet said loudly. We giggled.  
"Yeah" Jasper said looking directly at Alice. I smiled and Alice blushed. Jasper grabbed Alice's hands with his through the fence. I turned to Edward and saw that he was looking at me.  
"So what's up?" Rosalie asked.  
"Tanya being annoying and Victoria and James Messing with Bella" Edward said.  
"I'm sick of Tanya! What did James and icky Vicky do?" Rosalie said in a low voice. She scared me and wasn't even mad at me.  
"James grabbed Bella and tried to drag her over to them and Victoria blamed Bella for James getting in trouble for trying to hit me".  
"WHAT" Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper yelled.  
"I'm gonna have a talk with James after school. Rose you can deal with Victoria, Jazz make sure Laurent doesn't do anything to Bella too." Emmett said. Rosalie smiled in a scary kinda way.  
"I'll help you Em" Edward said.  
"I'll help you Rose. I already bit Victoria's finger and she started crying. She's not so tough now"  
Alice giggled. Jasper and Rose looked proud and Emmett burst out laughing. Edward and I laughed, remembering that a few minutes ago.  
"So we're all sitting together at lunch right?" Jasper said looking at Alice again.  
"Hehe of course" Alice answered him. Jasper smiled at her.  
"Hey Bella can I talk to you alone?" Edward was blushing.  
"OOOOOHHH! What's Eddie gonna say to Belly?"  
"Emmett!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper started laughing at us.  
"Yeah Edward let's go over there." I pointed to a tree a few feet away. Edward grabbed my hand and walked with me over to the tree.  
"Ugh Bella will you.. ugh" His face is pink. Oh my gosh! Is he gonna...?  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Would- would you be my g-girlfriend?" Now his face is bright red. I just stared at him with my mouth open.  
"Ugh nevermind." He started to turn way, his eyes started watering a little. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.  
"Yes!" He picked me up and spun me around.  
"Yay! Bella's my girlfriend!" I blushed and giggled. I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing behind us and Rosalie and Alice squealing we walked back over to the others.  
"Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Everyone started singing.  
"Guys!" I yelled at them, Edward just stood there with a goofy smile on his face. Just then the bell rang for the end of recess.  
"Well we gotta go, See you guys later." Edward said.  
"Us too bye Guys. See you at lunch!" Rosalie said as they started walking away. We yelled bye and started walking back to the classroom with all the other kids.  
"You guys, I'll be right back, I want a drink of water."  
"I can go with you" Edward said. He's so sweet.  
"Hehe that's ok Edward. I'll be in, in a minute. Pinkie promise."  
"Ok we'll be right inside." Alice said. Edward hugged me and walked in with Alice. Almost all the kids were in the classroom now.  
I walked over to the waterfountain and drank some water. I was really thirsty. When I lifted my head up, I saw Tanya standing right next to me.  
Her face was blank and she was standing still. Whoa! Where did she come from? Everyone else was inside now.  
"Stay away from MY Edward or else!" She pushed me down and walked inside the classroom.

Ok! Psycho Tanya Check. I want to apoligize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm using the notepad of my computer because my wordperfect and Microsoft are gone, and this doens't have spell check. Also the format might be off again a apoligize!  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter was more of a set up for the next chapter, which will be pretty long. I hope to have that chapter finished soon. I already started working on it and it should be done soon. Love you guys,  
~AliceCullen4Eternity~ 


End file.
